Marcher, Courir, Sprinter
by Didiland
Summary: "Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est des rôdeurs, rien que ça, toujours ça [...] Il faut qu'on s'barre, avertit Daryl en attrapant Merle".


Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de The walking dead ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement). Je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à cette fanfiction (encore malheureusement).

Note aux lecteurs:

Hello!

J'espère que vous allez bien! (Je me fais l'effet d'une rock star saluant son public pendant un concert -même si j'en suis très loin- XP)

Bref, je voulais juste préciser une petite chose. Cette histoire se situe après que Merle et Daryl sont partis de Woodburry(pendant l'épisode 9 de la saison 3).

Enjoy!

Bêta: MllzDevonne (qui m'a si gentiment donné ce défi).

* * *

"Merle a toujours la même gueule le matin: les yeux injectés de sang. Il n'est pas tout à fait réveillé non plus et a l'allure d'un junkie", songe Daryl en mangeant sa viande d'écureuil avec appétit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui? Demande le chasseur en regardant son grand frère s'allonger sur le capot d'une Mercedes noire.

-Toi, j'sais pas mais moi, j'vais pioncer. J'suis trop claqué pour bouger.

-T'es sérieux?

-T'as un problème, Daryl?

-Ouais. J'm'emmerde comme un rat crevé, ici .

Merle éclate de rire puis crache par terre. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant, hier, il a une sacrée gueule de bois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise, Daryl?

-On devrait essayer de trouver un endroit plus sûr, lâche t-il.

-Et pourquoi, hein? On n'est pas bien, là?

-Non. Tu passes ton temps à t'saouler, à dormir ou à faire l'con avec l'peu de munitions qu'on a! S'énerve Daryl en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as tes règles, Daryloulou chéri? Se moque l'autre.

-T'es qu'un connard! J'ai quitté mes amis pour toi et t'agis toujours comme si t'étais le centre de ce putain de monde!

-J'te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule, frérot, ou j'peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter!

-Quoi, Merle? Tu vas m'frapper? Tu vas m'tuer? Tu vas devenir un assassin? Ah mais non, tu l'es déjà, c'est vrai.

-Espèce de fils de..., s'étrangle Merle.

Furieux contre son frère, Merle se précipite sur lui, le poing en avant. Le coup atteint Daryl à la mâchoire et le fait tituber en arrière. Alors, le plus petit se jette sur son frère en poussant un hurlement de rage. Les deux hommes roulent sur le sol, s'agrippent en essayant de se faire le plus de mal possible et les coups de poings, de pieds et de genoux affluent. Au bout d'un moment, Merle se dégage de l'emprise de Daryl et dégaine un pistolet, qu'il braque sur son cadet. Les yeux écarquillés, Daryl se relève lentement et lève les mains en l'air.

-Fais pas ça, Merle. C'est vraiment trop con.

-Ta gueule, je réfléchis.

Merle recule de quelques pas et s'appuie contre une Twingo déglinguée. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le silence règne puis Merle baisse son arme.

Instantanément, Daryl se détend.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Quoi? Fait le chasseur en se retournant.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est des rôdeurs, rien que ça, toujours ça. Une horde de rôdeurs qui marche sur l'autoroute comme si elle est à eux. Daryl plonge par terre, optant pour la discrétion tandis que Merle grimpe sur la Twingo et commence à tirer sur les morts-vivants. Ceux-ci se tournent d'emblée vers les deux Dixon.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Merle? Demande furieusement Daryl.

-Faut que j'tires sur quelque chose ou j'vais péter un câble.

-Tu les attires par ici, espèce de débile!

-Mais non, t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu fais chier, Merle! S'écrit le chasseur en courant vers sa moto.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il est armé de son arbalète et a déjà abattu deux rôdeurs. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit nombre face à la horde devant eux. Bientôt, les munitions manquent et les morts-vivants sont de plus en plus proches.

-Il faut qu'on s'barre, avertit Daryl en attrapant Merle.

Ce dernier tire encore trois fois avant que le chien frappe dans le vide.

-Et merde, râle t-il en cherchant une nouvelle cartouche de balles dans ses poches.

Enfin, Merle consent à suivre son frère. Les rôdeurs ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres. Les frères Dixon se mettent alors à courir. Les pas lourds des deux hommes font crisser le gravier sur la route et s'envoler les feuilles mortes sur leurs passages.

L'adrénaline coule à flot dans leurs veines, ce qui leur épargne de sentir la peur, le stress de finir bouffer par les rôdeurs.

-Il faut les semer! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, putain?

-Restes zen, nom de Dieu! J'ai pas besoin d'un gros mongole qui a plus toute sa tête alors que j'ai une horde de rôdeurs collés à mon cul.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'fasse, hein? J'panique si j'veux, c'est compris?

-Super. Paniques si tu veux mais continues de courir, suggère le grand frère.

Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les râles fébriles des rôdeurs et le bruit de course des Dixon retentissent sur la quatre voie.

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

-J'sais pas. Tu vois quelque chose, toi?

En observant aux alentours, Daryl aperçoit un sentier qui s'écarte de l'autoroute et qui s'enfonce dans la forêt.

-Là! Hurle t-il en tirant Merle par son bras intact.

Les deux frères accélèrent et contournent une voiture abandonnée. Merle pense un instant à essayer de la faire démarrer mais la présence des rôdeurs derrière lui le dissuade. Si elle ne marche pas, ils seront coincés à l'intérieur et ces saletés de cannibales les encercleront rapidement, empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

La visibilité est quasiment nulle dans la forêt et Daryl manque de se faire mordre par un rôdeur caché derrière un arbre, ce qui les rend nerveux mais aussi plus prudent.

Le chemin aboutit dans une prairie cernée par des rochers. Une cabane en pierre se dresse fièrement au fond. Doivent-ils se cacher dedans pour attendre que les morts-vivants partent? Malheureusement, les deux Dixon n'ont pas de nourriture et Dieu sait que les rôdeurs ont une volonté et une patience illimitée lorsqu'ils veulent quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'est eux.

Daryl s'arrête de courir et se retourne. Les mordeurs ne sont qu'à quelques mètres mais certains doivent s'être perdus en route. Ils sont une grosse vingtaine, maintenant. Merle et lui se jettent un regard et l'aîné ouvre la porte alors que Daryl regarde à l'intérieur.

La pièce est assez grande et aucun rôdeur n'apparait. Merle repousse d'un coup de pied un rôdeur, qui tombe par terre et en entraine un autre. Puis Daryl attire son frère dans la cabane et referme la porte en tournant le verrou. Pour plus de sécurité -et pour se rassurer aussi-, il bloque l'entrée avec tout ce qu'il voit. Merle, derrière lui, regarde par une petite fenêtre ce qu'il se passe dehors.

La porte tremble sous les coups incessants et forts des rôdeurs mais tient bon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Demande Merle en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

-Aides-moi à mettre tous ces trucs devant la porte.

-Daryl?

-Aides-moi.

-C'est moi ou t'es à la limite de t'pisser dessus?

-Aides-moi, merde!

Daryl ne cesse d'empiler des meubles devant la porte, sourd aux questions de Merle.

-Mais c'est vrai, en plus! Tu flippes.

-AIDES-MOI, PUTAIN! Hurle Daryl, à bout de nerfs.

-Calmes-toi, frérot. Ça sert à rien d's'énerver, t'sais.

-Non, j'me calmerai pas! C'est à cause de toi, toute cette merde!

-Moi?

-Ouais, toi!

Le silence se fait. Daryl a cessé de "consolider" la porte et Merle a fermé les rideaux de la fenêtre.

-Tu l'pensais? Questionne Merle pour distraire son petit frère.

-Quoi?

-Quand t'as dit que j'étais un assassin. Tu l'pensais?

-T'as essayé plusieurs fois de buter mes amis et j'suis pratiquement sûr que t'as déjà flingué des vivants.

Merle soupire.

-Et alors? J'te ferais dire que t'étais pareil avant.

-Menteur, grogne Daryl en ouvrant le placard d'un grand buffet.

-Si, j'te jure. Mais ta bande de ptits pétes-secs qui prône le savoir-vivre et l'amour t'ont changé. T'es devenu chiant, en fait.

Daryl l'ignore, préférant chercher de la nourriture dans les tiroirs.

-Tu m'écoutes?

-Fermes-la, se contente de dire le chasseur.

-Ok. Mais viens pas te plaindre que j'te parles pas, après.

-Ouais. Causes toujours, tu m'intéresses.

-J'suis désolé.

Daryl se retourne et fixe Merle, qui est affalé sur un petit canapé rouge.

-Quoi?

-C'est d'ma faute, tout ça.

Daryl s'approche de la fenêtre et soulève le rideau, regardant les morts-vivants se presser contre la porte.

-C'est de notre faute, à tous les deux. C'était con de s'battre comme des gamins.

-C'est vrai, rigole Merle. On fait quoi, alors?

Daryl ouvre ensuite une armoire et se tourne vers Merle.

-Maintenant? On sort et on règle le compte de ces enfoirés de rôdeurs, dit-il à son frère en sortant une mitraillette et un gros pistolet du meuble.

* * *

Voilà! Bon, c'est pas parfait ni fantastique mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour faire partager vos impressions!

Sondage-qui-ne-sert-à-rien: Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir tenir face à une apocalypse zombie? Et pourquoi?

¡Hasta Luego!


End file.
